projectsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikia ACG/Status
/Outside}} This is the current status of the various phases of the Wikia ACG project. :A primary phase is a main part of the scope of the project. It is basically a type of series like Anime in the project. The project grows greatly as it moves into new primary phases. :A secondary phase is one which is not part of the primary goals of the project, but is added on because many different series have other types of media or wiki which may fit within the project. Unlike with a primary phase a secondary phase doesn't only add scope to the project when it is added. A secondary phase also grows itself and adds extra scope to the project when a new primary phase is added. For example for a secondary phase about games if the project moved into Cartoons from Anime and Manga then the the games secondary phase wouldn't only be games related to Anime and Manga, but would become games related to Anime, Manga, and Cartoons. :Something that is Active is currently active and being worked on. Wiki on it are already in the project and the phase is being worked on. :Something that is Upcoming is a phase which may be active soon, no wiki have been incorporated at the moment, but there are solid plans to move into this phase in the future. :Something that is Planned is a phase we plan to move into. Nothing on it has been incorporated into the project and it's possible that something may stand in the way, but we do hope to move into the phase in the long-term future. :Something that is Possible is something we're considering on adding. No wiki have been incorporated for this phase, and we don't even know if we are going to move into it. A note on Fan stuff Just to all those with, or starting a Fan stuff wiki. These are the official accepted definitions: ;Fanon :"Things that are not strictly canon, but do not contradict it and are widely accepted by most fans. For instance if most fans just accept that Megabyte's middle name is Archibald, even though it is not expressly canon, it becomes fanon."http://expressions.populli.net/dictionary.html#fandom ;Fanfic (short for 'Fan fiction') :Fan Fiction (FanFic) is a genre of amateur creative expression that features characters from movies, TV shows, and popular culture in new situations or adventures.http://www.chillingeffects.org/fanfic/faq.cgi#QID15 ;Fan play or Fan RP (both shortened from Fan Role Play) :((This term is basically the Generic term {Play-by-post role-playing game} but within a scope similar to that defined for Fanfic. ;Fan stuff :Anything which fits within the category of stuff made by fans. This includes the Fan fiction and Fan Role Plays above, but may also include other types of Fan made things such as dōjinshi. Because Wikia ACG aims to create resources with good information, not resources which may confuse readers or give them false information Wikia ACG will not accept any Wikia wiki into the project which is using false terms to refer to things. In other words, the wiki using Fanon to refer to Fanfic will not be accepted. If you have such a wiki, or are creating a Fan fiction wiki, we suggest that you rename it or request it with a proper name including Fanfic or Fan stuff if you want a larger scope to include other things such as Fan RPs. References